


Your face, my hope

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams, Early Work, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, Silly, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: - Voi elfi pensate troppo, ecco qual è il problema. Stai dando per scontate troppe cose. Innanzitutto, dovremmo vincere. E poi, Arwen o non Arwen, non è detto che Aragorn si dimentichi di noi-
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel





	Your face, my hope

** Your Face, My Hope **

****

**_“Io l’ho già capito”_ **

**_“Cosa?”_ **

**_“Ma loro ancora no!”_ **

**_“Chi?”_ **

**_“Si stanno innamorando, il nostro trio diventerà un duo”_ **

**_“Oh!”_ **

**_“Fra stelle e pleniluni, c’è un’aria di magia. È un attimo così romantico… vedrai lo porta via!”_ **

\- Gimli, tu pensi mai a quello che accadrà dopo?- Legolas era col nano, fuori dalle mura di Rohan. Stava guardando l’orizzonte, perso nei suoi pensieri, com’era solito fare. Gimli lo fissò, confuso.

\- Dopo cosa?- chiese, continuando a rigirarsi l’ascia fra le mani, pensando che in vista di future battaglie, avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere affilata.

\- Dopo la fine della guerra. Voglio dire, se dovessimo vincere…- Legolas tentennò, pensando che una loro vittoria era poco auspicabile – la Compagnia andrà in frantumi. Che cosa accadrà a noi? Agli Hobbit? Ad Aragorn…- la sua voce si fece più cupa all’ultimo nome.

\- Perché ci dovrebbe capitare qualcosa? Credo che continueremo ad essere uniti. Potrei addirittura superare il fatto che tu abbia le orecchie a punta- benché la frase sembrasse irrisoria, il nano non era mai stato così serio. Legolas sospirò.

\- Se Aragorn diventasse Re degli uomini, lui ed Arwen non avrebbero più nessun ostacolo. Lei non dovrebbe andare nelle Terre Immortali, diventerebbe una regina e avrebbero il loro lieto fine.- il nano sbuffò.

\- Voi elfi pensate troppo, ecco qual è il problema. Stai dando per scontate troppe cose. Innanzitutto, dovremmo vincere. E poi, Arwen o non Arwen, non è detto che Aragorn si dimentichi di noi- mentre parlava tuttavia, era stato colto dal dubbio anche lui. Sospirò, e si sedette accanto all’elfo.

\- Certe volte mi domando come sarebbe stata la mia esistenza se non fossi stato una creatura immortale- mormora quello.

\- Che cosa vuoi dire?- gli domandò Gimli.

\- Vedi, noi guardiamo troppe vite andarsene via. Spesso molti di noi perdono la facoltà di affezionarsi agli esseri umani, in quanto sanno che la loro natura è effimera, che presto o tardi spariranno, e di loro non resterà altro che un ricordo- sorrise, con tenerezza – eppure io sono felice che a me non sia ancora successo. L’affetto che mi lega ad Aragorn ha radici profonde- spiegò. Gimli alzò gli occhi al cielo. Come al solito si era perso in mezzo ai ragionamenti contorti dell’amico.

\- Beh, è così anche per lui, non credi? Lui non si separerà mai da noi- tentò di rassicurarlo. L’elfo rise.

\- Va bene, la smetto. Non ti volevo inquietare, amico mio- sospirò nuovamente – E poi, sono certo che hai ragione tu. Una volta finita la guerra cambieranno molte cose. Il nostro legame non sarà fra queste- gli disse, continuando a sorridere. Il nano annuì con decisione.

\- Vedo che cominci a ragionare. E poi, se sei davvero così dubbioso, perché non ne parli con lui? di certo ti saprà dare molte più risposte. Lo sai meglio di me che io non sono per niente bravo a consolare la gente- l’elfo lo guardò.

\- Hai ragione. È il mio migliore amico, è giusto che io gliene parli- fissò di nuovo l’orizzonte – E la serata sembra anche essere adatta. Non v’è neanche una nube che inquini il cielo- aggiunse. Gimli sospirò.

\- È mai possibile che voi orecchie a punta non possiate mai fare un intero discorso di senso compiuto?- si lamentò. Legolas si limitò a dargli una pacca sulla spalla.

\- Va bene. Per stasera questo “orecchie-a-punta” ha smesso di infastidirti- gli disse, per poi allontanarsi, agilmente. In lontananza, sentì la voce del nano.

\- Non volevo dire che m’infastidivi! Solo che quando parli l’unico a capire sei tu!- Legolas rise, e si avviò poi all’interno del castello, cercando Aragorn.

**_“E l’amore avvolgerà_ **

**_I sogni e la realtà_ **

**_Fra tutti c’è perfetta armonia_ **

**_E ognuno incanterà”_ **

****

I pensieri di Arwen, non erano del tutto dissimili da quelli di Legolas. Anche lei si era domandata più volte che cosa sarebbe accaduto a guerra finita. Sospirò.

Sempre che fosse sopravvissuta.

Si sentiva ogni giorno più debole, come se fosse l’aria stessa intorno a lei a ferirla, ad avvelenarla. Sapeva che la colpa era di tutta quell’incertezza. Lui dov’era? Dove l’avrebbe poi portato il suo stesso cuore?

Tutto ciò che le era dato conoscere, era che stava bene. Non sapeva se il suo merito fosse di essere di razza elfica, o semplicemente una donna innamorata, tuttavia lo sentiva, ogni volta. Sentiva quando riceveva anche solo un graffio, sentiva le sue battaglie, come se esse avvenissero dentro di lei.

E percepiva anche le ombre della sua mente, pur senza riuscire a coglierne l’essenza.

Non voleva essere la causa di quelle ombre, ma si rendeva conto che era inevitabile. Erano le stesse che la stavano pian piano offuscando, rendendola grigia.

Solo la notte si concedeva un po’ di riposo da quell’agonia. Allora i sogni volavano liberi, e i colori tornavano a farle visita, più splendenti che mai. Volava fino a dove era lui, lo cercava con ansia e quando lo trovava si limitava ad osservarlo.

Tutto le era concesso nel mondo dell’oblio. Anche credere che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Ma era consapevole del fatto che le loro strade venivano tracciate dalla sorte e che in quel momento erano più distanti che mai.

**_Per dirle che io l’amo_ **

**_Dovrei spiegar perché_ **

**_Fantasmi e luci del passato ritornano da me_ **

****

Aragorn non era tranquillo. Elrond l’aveva messo in guardia sul destino di Arwen, e lui aveva accolto la notizia con un dolore che era difficile persino da immaginare.

Era seduto nella sala grande del palazzo di re Theoden, e fissava il vuoto con aria assorta. Non riusciva a credere che lui sarebbe stato la causa della morte dell’elfo.

Tutto quello che amava, tutto quello per cui lottava quotidianamente, gli stava scivolando fra le dita, e lui non sapeva quale fosse il modo giusto di agire.

Improvvisamente si sentì schiacciato da peso delle colpe dei suoi padri. Il sangue di Isildur gli scorreva prepotentemente nelle vene, donandogli quel velo di egoismo che gli proibiva di rinunciare a lei.

L’unica scusa che si poteva fornire, era che lei non avrebbe mai accettato di andare nelle Terre Immortali. Lo amava, e la morte le sembrava il giusto prezzo per quell’amore.

Ma Aragorn si domandava come una cosa del genere potesse essere chiamata giustizia.

Avrebbe voluto credere che quello fosse solo un incubo, svegliarsi e ritrovarsi accanto a lei, senza ostacoli, senza più sangue, senza più dolore.

Ma la realtà non mancava mai di far sentire i suoi echi di morte nella mente del ramingo, rendendolo sordo alla ragione.

Sperava solo di avere ancora un’occasione. Di poter di nuovo guardare dentro quegli occhi, profondi e sinceri come mai ne aveva visti, di stringerle le mani e di donarle il suo cuore, come lei gli aveva donato il suo.

Non poteva cancellare il passato. Poteva solo lottare perché avessero un futuro.

**_Qualcosa mi nasconde_ **

**_Ma io non so cos’è_ **

**_Perché non vuole rivelare_ **

**_Che in lui c’è un vero re_ **

****

Arwen percepì una fitta al cuore.

Sentiva l’afflizione del suo uomo farsi sempre più pungente, l’attraversava come una lama dritta nel petto.

Sospirò. Conosceva fin troppo bene Aragorn per poter anche solo sperare che riuscisse a chiudere fuori dalla sua mente i sensi di colpa.

Mai come in quel momento desiderò essergli accanto. Accarezzargli il volto, dirgli che non era colpa sua.

Era cosciente del fatto che lui non le parlava mai dei suoi dubbi, delle sue paturnie. Voleva affrontare il mondo da solo, non voleva dividere i pesi sulle sue spalle con nessuno. Una lacrima le scivolò sul volto.

Lei aveva letto il loro destino nelle pagine del tempo. Lui era il re di Gondor, era colui che avrebbe dovuto riportare la fiducia e la pace nel cuore del mondo degli uomini.

Ma ora quelle scritte, che parevano tracciate dal fuoco, si erano spente, sbiadite. E lei aveva cessato di credere che si potesse realizzare quell’esistenza, quell’universo privo di agonia.

E se non lo credeva lei, sapeva che neanche Aragorn se ne sarebbe persuaso. Non c’era più nulla in cui riporre il proprio cuore, niente che meritasse la passione della lotta. Non c’erano ideali e non c’erano certezze.

Arwen sentiva dentro di sé solo l’amore che provava per lui, labile come un ricordo, ma ancora vivo. E finché c’era ancora quel filo di emozioni a legarli, finché la Stella del Vespro brillava nei pressi del cuore del ramingo, sapeva che niente avrebbe potuto infrangere le antiche promesse.

**_E l’amore avvolgerà i sogni e la realtà_ **

**_Fra tutti c’è perfetta armonia e ognuno incanterà_ **

**_E fra noi si forzerà un mondo di magia_ **

**_Il giorno poi le ombre dissolverà_ **

**_Spalancherà la via_ **

****

_Erano chiusi in un sogno. Più forte di qualsiasi legame, era per Aragorn l’immagine di Arwen che gli sorrideva, le sue dita che lo sfioravano._

_\- Tutto questo non è reale- mormorò lui._

_\- Certo che è reale. Ci sono io e ci sei tu, ed è l’unica ancora vera in questo mondo- gli rispose lei, sorridendo. Lui l’abbracciò, stringendola forte. Sfogò in quell’abbraccio tutte le ansie, tutte le paure, tutto ciò che di negativo l’aveva oppresso negli ultimi giorni._

_\- Tuo padre mi ha detto che stai morendo- le disse, ma lei gli mise un dito sulle labbra._

_\- Siamo in un bel sogno. E nei bei sogni non esiste la morte. C’è solo la vita. E io sono qui viva, accanto a te- dichiarò. Si guardò intorno, scrutando i bagni d’azzurro in cui erano immersi._

_\- C’è luce. Avevo quasi dimenticato come fosse fatta. Ultimamente la terra è coperta dal grigiore e dalla foschia- disse Aragorn, facendo correre il suo sguardo a tutto ciò che lo circondava, riprendendo familiarità con quella visione._

_\- La luce... è quella che abbiamo, Aragorn. Sorgerà il Sole sulla Terra di Mezzo. Ma quel sole devi essere tu, lo sai- gli spiegò. Il ramingo chiuse gli occhi, e sospirò._

_\- Io non so se ne sono capace- mormorò._

_\- Io sì- lo rassicurò lei, posandogli poi un delicato bacio sulle labbra._

Aragorn si svegliò. Era l’alba. Un nuovo giorno fatto di battaglie, fatto di piani. Erano sempre più vicini alla fine. Ma sapeva di non essere solo.

Il viso di Arwen gli si affacciò alla mente, prepotentemente. Lo accolse con un sorriso.

Vegliava su di lui, come un dolce e vivo angelo.

Strinse le mani sulla Stella del Vespro, e si preparò ad affrontare tutti gli ostacoli esistenti pur di rivederla.

**_E lui non ha che lei ormai nei pensieri suoi_ **

**_Il nostro trio è un’altra storia non tornerà con noi_ **

****

****

\- Allora? Hai trovato Aragorn?- chiese Gimli a Legolas quando l’elfo l’ebbe raggiunto nuovamente fuori dal palazzo. Legolas scosse la testa.

\- Dormiva. Non ho voluto disturbarlo. Aveva un volto... sereno- gli spiegò, sorridendo mentre ripensava all’espressione di pura gioia sul volto dell’amico.

\- Oh beh... gli parlerai domani mattina-

\- Non credo che lo farò- rettificò Legolas, guadagnandosi un’occhiata stranita da parte del nano.

\- Ma... fino a poco fa dicevi che...- l’altro lo interruppe.

\- Gimli, se noi vinceremo questa guerra Aragorn sarà il re di Gondor. E gli uomini hanno bisogno di un re felice, hanno vissuto troppi anni di soprusi e di terrore. Se lo meritano- sospirò – E Aragorn ha bisogno di Arwen per esserlo. Non dobbiamo essere egoisti, dobbiamo lasciare che le cose facciano il loro corso. E poi, lui ci vuole bene, siamo i suoi migliori amici. Non credo che ci dimenticherebbe così facilmente- aggiunse, con espressione risoluta.

\- Ma così cambierà tutto- si lamentò il nano, meno noncurante per il futuro di quanto non volesse dare a vedere. Legolas gli si sedette accanto, e gli mise una mano sulle spalle.

\- Le cose che cambiano non sempre sono un male. E poi, anche se l’idea ti dovesse far rabbrividire, ti ricordo che tu un amico ce l’avrai sempre- gli disse, con voce dolce. Gimli fece una smorfia.

\- Un Orecchie-a-Punta, non ce lo dimentichiamo- bofonchiò, imbarazzato.

Dopo qualche minuto, videro le luci dell’alba fare capolino nel cielo, rischiarandolo e riempiendolo d’azzurro.

\- Sarà meglio andare. Dobbiamo partire, e Aragorn avrà certamente bisogno di noi- Legolas esortò Gimli, che pareva assorto a fissare i contorni del paesaggio farsi sempre più definiti.

\- Quasi quanto noi ne abbiamo di lui- mormorò. Finalmente si alzò, e insieme all’elfo si avviò dentro il palazzo.

La loro amicizia, non escludeva l’amore di Aragorn per Arwen. Erano solo un insieme di cose che avrebbero concorso a sconfiggere l’oscurità.

Perché il mondo aveva bisogno di aurore come quella.


End file.
